ME and You? I don't know
by lilsweetheart821
Summary: what happens when Lily is like James, a pranker. She doesn't hate him but they get separated by friends. James wants to be with Lily, Lily only sees him as a friend. Can she see past that? How will they get together? plz read and review and find out


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
A/n: I'm just really bored tell me what you think, by reviewing. I don't even know if I even like this idea. Lily's PoV. Plz r&r.  
  
I can't help it  
  
Would I like Hogwarts? Will it be like my old school? I don't want to hide my outer beauty and being a mudblood. I just wish I could just have someone like me for me. That's the only way I can break the curse. I need to find that special someone. Maybe I'll find him in Hogwarts. What's the difference, after all the other 5 schools? I had a feeling that I'll find him in my sixth year, which is this year.  
  
There's the train station. Where's platform 9 3/4? Why are kids gong through the wall. I guess I should try it. Why am I always talking to myself?  
  
Goes through the wall  
  
Wow, that was really cool. Ouch! Who threw that piece of paper? Let's see Marauders map. So there are marauders in Hogwarts. I wonder if one of them is the one.  
  
"Can I have that back?" says a voice behind me.  
  
"Why should I? Unless you're a Marauder." I said my back still facing him.  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"If you were one I'll be gladly to return it to you."  
  
"Turn around and tell me who am?"  
  
So I did. All I see is this really cute guy with glasses, messy hair, and grin on his face. I bet all he sees in me is this girl that's pale, has acne, red hair with split ends, and emerald green eyes. My green eyes are the only thing I like about myself.  
  
"So can I have it now?" he asked interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"No less than James Potter. I thought you'll know by now."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm new here. My name is Lily Evans"  
  
"It's nice to meet you Miss Evans."  
  
"I like being called Lily. Are you marauder?"  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"Here's your map and where do you put your trunk?" I said giving him the map.  
  
"Don't worry about that. I'll tell one of friends to put it away for you?"  
  
"No pranks or tricks right."  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"That's what marauders do. You think I don't know?"  
  
"Well, you're my friend. So why would I prank you? You trust me right?"  
  
Should I? I guess so.  
  
"Of course I do, new friend."  
  
"I knew you would. Just wait one second. Wormtail, come here!"  
  
"Who the hell-"  
  
"Yes Prongs. "Replied a really freaky guy with a squeaky voice.  
  
"Help her (pointing to me) put away her trunk."  
  
"Yes, Prongs."  
  
Than he just left. Obeying James like a house elf.  
  
"Can we go on the train now?" I asked James.  
  
"Of course we can, right this way, Lily."  
  
"Where do we sit? We'll sit where the other Marauders are. How do you know so much about marauders?"  
  
"Well I know so much because I was one three years ago, in my third year.  
  
"Really, Wow! I can't wait to tell them"  
  
After that we went into a compartment with three guys in it. One Wormtail. Another really hot guy with black hair and another guy but wasn't as good looking as the one next to him, looked tired and ill. Also had blond hair too.  
  
"So Prongs, who's the chick (pointing to Me.)" said the guy with the black hair. He looked a lot like James, but better. His hair was tidier.  
  
"That's Lily, Padfoot." answered James.  
  
"Hey Lily, I'm Sirius Black or known as Padfoot." said Sirius.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin." said the blond haired guy.  
  
"Nice to meet you all." I said.  
  
"Guess what you guys? She was a marauder too, in her third year."  
  
"Really, do you know any good pranks?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I don't know. My pranks are very simple so you might have done them already." I responded.  
  
"Oh can you tell me some them?" requested Remus.  
  
"Well there's one time when I pretended to like a guy. I told him, he believed me. So, he tries to kiss me. I went like what the bloody hell are you trying do. I kick him in church and did all these hexes. In the end I turned him in a goblet. Almost got expelled for that. Well that wasn't really anything major. I've did. That's was just when I was bored." I replied.  
  
"Bored!!! That's good. Oh my god. I like your ideas. Now if you thought about a prank, then that would be even better." exclaimed James.  
  
"I agree with you Prongs. So Lily can you help us think of an opening prank to start the school year." questioned Sirius.  
  
How could I say no to that handsome face?  
  
"I'll only do it if I get credit for it" I answered him back.  
  
"Of course you would Lily, darling. Maybe you can be a marauder with us." James assumed. 


End file.
